Yugioh and the destruction of a God card!
by UnwashedDesert
Summary: Will the GX crew be able to save the god cards from death!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I would like to thank my BF Secret Mew for inspiring me to make this Fanfiction and promoting my page! You're the best!)

My name is Barry Light Shadow and I'm a part of this dorm. I have green hair and green eyes. I'm an elite duellist and I use a unique deck of Gothic monsters. Because of my elite skills as a duellist I was put into a secret shadow dorm.

I woke up early this morning so that I could meet up with my friends before class. I was on my way to the dining room when I saw Jack (SecretMew) waiting for me.

He smiled at me and asked in calm voice "Hey Barry are you ready for our 1st day at the academy?"

"Hell yeah!" I said with energy! "I'm so hyped to beat all of the losers in our class and meet our teacher Crowler!"

Jack frowned and shouted "I'm excited about watching the students suffer before our wrath but I don't want to meet Crowler!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because he's a transvestite and probably has aids!" He shouted.

I was about to agree with him when suddenly Crowler went round the corner and shouted "Ah so that's what you think of me then!"

Crowler was certainly a closeted homosexual! He was wearing lipstick and panties!

Crowler put his hand on Jacks shoulder and so I broke his wrist for touching my BF! I'm trained in 2 martial arts!

Crowler ran away whimpering in pain and Jack shouted "Way to go! I love watching retards in pain!"

"Me too" I replied with energy!

At our 1st class Crowler shouted "Barry you will duel me now!" and dragged me and the whole class to the duel field!

I was a little angry to find out that he was butthurt that I broke his wrist despite the fact he deserved it!

I put on my Nirvana duel disk and put in my deck! "This will be easy!" Crowler thought. I knew this because I can read minds! He will pay for his ignorance!

"DUEL" we both shouted.

Round 1.

I drew a card and summoned my goth knight in attack mode! 2000Atk 200Def. "After goth knight attacks it goes into defence mode!" I shouted!

I set my Depressed world trap card face down and ended my turn!

Round 2.

Crowler drew a card and summoned his ancient gear soldier In defence mode mode. "I USE MY TRAP DEPRESSED WORLD! IT LETS ME DESTROY ANY MONSTER IN DEFENCE POSTION!" I destroyed his monster and Crowler started crying which made me laugh!

He ended his turn and started saying "Please…I'm sorry… Sir just stop this!"

I laughed and said "Sorry fag! Next time you shouldn't attack Jack!"

Round 3.

I summoned another Goth knight! "GOTH KNIGHTS ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" He lost all 4000LP in a single turn!

Jack, Eric and Ashley were clapping in the audience and so was the rest of the school in awe.

After the duel me and my friends went to the school shop to buy some movies. Eric had red hair and three lip piercing. And was a goth. He was looking at Saw 3! Ashley is Jacks girl friend and has golden hair and green eyes and was looking at Texas chainsaw massacre!

We watched all of these films in my room! We loved the gore and fantisised about Crowler being killed in these same ways!

We laughed at the end of texas chainsaw massacre and went to bed.

It was a really fun day!

(A/N Is this good? Help me improve!)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning so that I could be fully prepared for my lessons. I needed to be prephared because today thee Yugi Moto was coming into class and duelling the top 4 students of the school! (Me, Jack, Ashley and Eric!)

I put on my black and gold jacket and blood red shoes. The uniformed looked smart on me which was good because I needed to look good for my 1st impression. I took my messy green hair and combed it so that it looked plain but civilized.

After 10 minutes of preparation I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the black metal door and opened it. Behind the door was Eric. Eric still had his piercings in but he had put his long hair into a pony tail.

"Hi, I need to ask you something." He said in his regular depressed voice.

"What is it?" I asked inquisitively.

"Do you have a spare school uniformed?" He asked.

I looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing his official school uniform. I nodded at him and smiled. I looked for a spare uniform that might fit his light, long, lanky frame.

I discovered a uniform at the back of my wardrobe and gave it to him.

"You should probably take out your piercings as well. Just for today." I added trying to help him look more formal.

"Perhaps I should, but I'm only going to do it for today. I'd get depressed if I took them out for longer." He replied in a gloomy voice.

We went to the class early as instructed by Sheppard. On the way Jack and Ashley joined us.

"Ready to win against Yugi?" Jack asked in a confident voice. His confidence is justified because he is that good.

"Yeah!" Me and Eric said, however Eric said this with a lot less energy than I did.

Ashley nodded and added "I'm not only going to beat him! I'm also going to humiliate him!"

We all laughed at the idea of Yugi being humiliated and so we all walked faster to our class like a bird flying towards its prey.

At the class Sheppard greeted us and told us "Yugi will be here at 8AM and class starts at 8:30AM. It is currently 6AM so I would use this time to look over your decks and to get ready for the big duel!"

Nobody needed to look over their decks and so we waited and started to talk about Yugi's deck and his 4 God cards. That's right 4!

Slipher red, Ra yellow, Obelisk blue and Anubus Black! Anubus black is so powerful and deadly not even Yugi or Marik could use it and so it was buried underneath the Shadow dorm never to see the light of day.

It was 8AM and Yugi walked through the front door. Ashley started screaming with excitement, Jack was smiling with ecstasy, Eric was cutting himself a little less and I was laughing in anticipation for Yugi's loss.

"Hello, I'm Yugi!" Yugi said with energy he was about to shake our hand when suddenly the floor started to crumble and dark beams of light came through the cracks and suddenly a giant winged demon with a awful green aura came from the hole. He had red eyes and a humanoid mouth with many sharp fangs made out of diamonds in it. His body looked like the devils with large wings and a blood red tattoo of the crucifix. In other words he looked terrifying.

Suddenly Yugi's deck burst into flames and the ashes came towards Anubus and reformed in his hand. He searched the deck and pulled out three cards. The God cards.

"Now….I can destroy these cursed cards that have been taunting me for all these years. All I need is duel energy. Hahahahahaha!" Anubus said in an evil voice and then flew away.

Everyone was devastated and it wasn't even 8:30AM.


End file.
